marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sophie Turner
Sophie Turner portrayed Jean Grey in X-Men: Apocalypse and X-Men: Dark Phoenix. Significant roles *Sansa Stark in Game of Thrones (2011-2019) *Fay in Another Me (2013) *Young Adeline March in The Thirteenth Tale (2013) *Heather in Barely Lethal (2015) *Penelope in Alone (2015) *Mary Shelley in Mary Shelley's Monster (2015) Quotes *"Feasting my eyes upon that script was insane! I just think the fact that it’s such an iconic character and so well loved in the comics and stuff that it’s very exciting to be able to take it on. Famke Janssen portrayed Jean so well, so beautifully, and it’s nice to kind of – although I’m “young her,” it’s nice to have my own take on it as well and interpret this character, this action superhero the way that I kind of want to. Oh, my God. It’s so exciting!" *"Xavier seems to have this thing - not a sexual thing - for these young, vulnerable girls who feel alienated and uncomfortable in their own skin. They have this unspoken bond because he's telepathic as well, he's gone through the same things. He's very powerful and he sees that growing in her. He wants to protect her and help her control her powers, but also help her access the best of her ability. They have a really sweet relationship." *"The difference between this and Famke’s Jean Grey is she’s young and isolated and so insecure and very alienated – even from the other mutants – because she’s so powerful. So there’s a real vulnerability to her and it’s great to see how her and Scott find each other through that alienation. She’s a great role to play, she’s so much fun, and her arc in the movie is amazing. It's really interesting to see the young douchebag Scott, and the young, shy Jean, and watching them fall out and make up and this weird chemistry they have. They have this unspoken bond because he's telepathic as well, he's gone through the same things. He's very powerful and he sees that growing in her. He wants to protect her and help her control her powers, but also help her access the best of her ability. They have a really sweet relationship." *"She is definitely a big inspiration to work with and she is just how you'd want Jennifer Lawrence to be. She's exactly the same person that you see in interviews. And she was just amazing. She was really fun, really cool. Hilarious!" *"What I took away from Famke’s performance was just how balletic she was. Even when she went into Dark Phoenix, it was just so beautiful and balletic. That’s just something that stuck with me for the future, if they ever want to explore that. I also took influence from James’ performance, because Xavier is a mentor to Jean, and she would emulate his mannerisms and such. And they share a similar power set! I just tried to put my own spin on it as well, because it’s such a different Jean from the Jean in the first three movies. It feels like we’re exploring new territory here." Trivia *Sophie Turner co-stars with Maisie Williams in the TV Series Game of Thrones. Category:X-Men cast